Hetalia: Into the Ocean
by Vequiloudicus
Summary: Tonny and his alien friends discover underwater ruins and the Axis and Allied powers find themselves dragged along for an underwater adventure as America doesn't give them much of a choice.  Currently being revised. xD
1. Chapter 1: News

"Dude, are you totally sure this is all legit?" America said as he stood with his hands planted firmly on the table, in a room that was dramatically lit with only a single bulb that was hanging over the wooden table on a wire. "I can't take any chances with this, you know," he said, wearing a very serious expression.

Tonny nodded and folded his arms as he sat across from America.

Spread across the table was a series of various documents and photographs, all of which were taken either by Tonny or one of his 'acquaintances', as he had put it. The documents were written mostly in Tonny's native language, but with several translated sections written under photographs, usually, for America to study.

The photos, taken at the bottom of the sea in coordinates that would not yet be revealed to America himself, were images of ruins of some sort; some crumbling, some already fallen to pieces. But some were nearly perfectly intact, including some statues of men and women, and even some buildings, with visible possible entry points in them that looked as though they may be stable enough for humans (or in this case aliens as well) to enter.

"This is awesome," America said as he held up a photo taken of a massive building and another of a gigantic statue of a man. "So did you go inside the building thing here?" he asked as he pointed to the photo of it, setting the photo of the statue down.

Tonny shook his head.

"No, our ships were too large and we did not have the proper… help to enter at the time," Tonny explained in English. "That is why we need your help, and the help of the other countries. It is far too dangerous for humans to go along so we can only use you nations."

America nodded.

"But why do you need all of us?" he asked curiously. "Aren't I enough?" he looked a bit hurt as he asked this. Tonny shook his head frantically.

"I-It's not a strength problem, it's a time problem," he explained. "My ships can only take us all down there for about two weeks' time before we will need to refuel using the sunlight," he explained nervously. "So once we are down there we need to quickly cover everything we can before we come back home. If we get as many nations as we can to come we can do all that we need to do before returning."

"Ah, gotcha," America said as he began to drink a Mega Super Jumbo soda, sitting nonchalantly again. He began to read over one of the files that was mainly written in Tonny's native language, but a particular line written in English caught his attention, and he choked on his soda. "What! Why does it say 'rescue mission' with a question mark thingy?" he said after he had properly choked on the soda.

"No it doesn't," Tonny said nervously. "It says… Um…" he sighed and lowered his head. "There might be living things down there," he said in a soft voice. "It's just a small chance, but it is a possibility. A long time ago, we sent my friend," he uttered a very long word in his native language, "down there and he never returned. We lost contact with his ship, but the last thing he said was 'there are humans down here, send help'…"

"What! We have to go help them, they need a hero!" he said as he dramatically rose once more, hitting his fist against the table. "We must go down there, bring the humans back up, and bring them all to the land of the free!" a heroic song began playing in his head. "When someone is danger, I, the hero, will be there! When someone is afraid, I, the hero, will be there! When someone needs rescuing, I, the hero, will be there! When there is a will there's a way, and I've got more will than—!"

"…but that was nearly six hundred years ago," Tonny interrupted and the music in America's head stopped playing.

"…what? But… they might still be okay, right? I mean… Like maybe they had lots of babies er somethin?"

Tonny nodded.

"Considering that there was life down there already hundreds of years after it sank, it isn't entirely impossible that there may still be living ones there now. And even if there are no survivors we can still try to find what my friend was looking for."

"What was he looking for?"

Tonny paused.

* * *

><p>England, France, China and Japan all sat tensely at a long table in England's home, England attempting to nonchalantly sip tea from a fancy cup with a trembling hand.<p>

America had called them all to come there in an urgent phone call, to which he urgently stated:

"Meet me at Britain's place at 2 o' clock! It's an emergency, lives are at stake here!" before promptly hanging up the phone without receiving an answer. So far, they know that only these four obeyed, having not received so much as a call from anyone else.

As if I didn't need another thing to weigh on my mind, he thought to himself.

The night before, he had a nightmare. A nightmare of the revolutionary war, which wasn't unusual for him, but something eerie about it, something different, made him wake with a sense of fear, rather than just the usual sense of dread.

The rain, yes, the words, yes; but America wasn't the same.

His clothing was torn—that bloody red coat—and visible cuts and other wounds were seen on his body, along with many scars. His whole body was trembling, but he still seemed to have a lot of fight left in him, at least.

But then, when England spoke.

"I won't—!" two more cuts appeared, "allow—!" yet another, "it!" another. Fresh blood flew from the cuts and onto the ground where he mixed with the rain-soaked mud below, and America cried out a bit with every word. England's stomach turned; he had not been trying to hurt him.

Oh God, I hurt him, I hurt him I hurt him I—

And then he would wake from his dream, in a shout, in a sweat, breathing hard. For the first several seconds of being awake he would panic as if it were a memory that he had just seen—his mind showing him details that had been long forgotten. But after looking around his darkened bedroom and listening to the steady ticking of the clocks and the rain showering everything just outside, he would calm himself and realize that it was just a nightmare.

But America's cries and his pained expression remained fresh in his mind.

England spilled a bit of tea on his white dress shirt and sighed. He was so tense that he felt sick, but was trying so hard not to show it. America may be an idiot, he thought to himself, but he wasn't one known for false alarms. Whatever it was likely was serious, and he assumed that many, many lives were at stake for America to be this concerned about it, and the fact that America wouldn't answer any of his calls made him worry all the more.

He turned to France, who was nibbling on a pink handkerchief. He thought for a moment about asking to borrow his handkerchief to clean his shirt but decided against it. He then thought about going upstairs and changing it but thought against that, too. What if America showed up while he was upstairs? He sighed again and set down his cup.

"Britain, is something troubling you?" Japan asked quietly.

"Oh, er," he became a little flustered, "I guess I'm just a little worried is all… A-About the humans, you know how that is. Such fragile things." He wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead and Japan just stared. He knew that England was likely worried about other things, too, but he sensed that pressing further would only add more stress to England.

"Oh sure, just ignore France over here as he has a meltdown!" France said with a voice full of emotion.

"What's wrong with you, France?" England asked, surprisingly without a hint of annoyance this time. Perhaps he just wanted to change the subject away from his own problems?

"I was with a beautiful woman at my home when that America called and she immediately assumed that it was another woman!" he shouted. "And when I tried calling him back he wouldn't answer so she just left me!" he wailed into his handkerchief.

"Now France, that's not something to get too worked up about," England said in an attempt to comfort him. "There's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"

"But I have been chasing her for months!" France explained. "I'm sure you're all too familiar chasing women that won't even look at you, right Britain? That must happen to you all the time but not to me! Ugh! That kid!"

"You!" England said angrily. "That does NOT happen to me all the time! I'll have you know that women love me, frog eater! I'm a former-Pirate gentlemen, I'm perfect! I'm not some greasy lecherous pervert like you!"

"Wha? You dare kick me when I am down! That is despicable, England!" France said before lunging across the table, sliding across it and taking England down with him as he fell to the floor. England kicked him off and lifted his chair above his head.

"You wanker! You dare attack me in my own home!"

"Since when have I not!" France shouted back.

England calmed down suddenly, remembering why they were all there in the first place. He put the chair down in its place and sat down. "Sorry, friend…" he said quietly. France blinked, the look on his face seeming to ask: What just happened? "But it's your own bloody fault for attacking me!" he shouted. He sighed and rubbed his red face with his right hand.

France rose from off of the ground and walked around the table, (somewhat) lightly hitting Britain upside of his head when he walked past him. England, once again caught up in all of his worrying, didn't seem to notice.

A knock at the door. England rose far too quickly and started to walk briskly towards the front door, but slowed his pace once he realized that he might just have appeared a bit too eager to answer it.

Russia greeted him in the hallway. England stared up at him, feeling a bit dazed.

"Oh, hello Britain," Russia greeted him with a smile. "The door was open so I let myself in," he said calmly.

"Oh, really? But I'm certain that I—" certain that I locked it, he meant to say, but as Russia passed him he saw that the door had been forced opened, leaving a large hole where the lock once fit neatly into the wall. He heard Russia laugh softly as he turned into the dining room. He sighed again and wandered back into the dining room.

The rest of the former Axis and Allies arrived, some alone and others with a friend, until China, England, Russia, France, Canada, Japan, Italy and Germany were all seated together at the large table in the dining room.

And then they waited. And waited. And tried to see if Canada would make a good invisibility cloak. And waited. England anxiously checked his watch every so often. It was two fifteen the first time. Two twenty five the next. And then two thirty six, then two-forty-five, and then it was almost three o' clock without any sign of America. England resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

Why wasn't America picking up his phone, or calling back? Why the secrecy? Or is he hurt? Oh God, what do I do, what should I do…

There was some talk of heading back home when a few of them heard it: The sound of a plane flying nearby. Only, it wasn't an ordinary plane, but one that sounded old, one that only a few die-hard airplane lovers would still have in this day and age.

It had to be America, right?

Only, the sound became louder, and louder, and louder still. Uncomfortably loud and close. Suddenly, a great crash was heard upstairs.

By the great sound of it, whoever was piloting the plane—and it was most likely America—had just crashed it into the side of England's home. England rose from his seat and gaped.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone stared in the direction of the great noise. Another, smaller crash was heard, and then another, and another, and another. Ten more crashes, two knocked over servants and one injured Canada later, America came bursting through the wall of the meeting room. He had a brief, shining moment of hero as he found the time to flash a heroic-wink at England as he carried a folder in one hand and carried a maid over his shoulder.

He landed swiftly and easily, kneeling to the ground to absorb the impact. He set the folder down on the ground and gently placed the young unconscious maid on the ground and leaned her against the wall. "She should probably get to a hospital sometime soon," he said plainly. "I'm pretty sure I accidentally knocked her on the head or something. Hero's mistake!" he laughed.

America rose suddenly, looking very serious. The blood running down his forehead added greatly to this look. He anxiously clenched the packed-full folder that was in his hands, and looked around at all of the nations that were in the room, shooting France a "don't even think about it" look when he caught him looking happily at the injured maid. France sighed.

He took a deep breath and yelled: "Listen up, dudes! There's a bunch of people somewhere in the ocean that have been running out of air for hundreds of years," he stuffed some chicken nuggets into his mouth and continued, "and there's some alien dude down there too and there's alien ships and stuff," he said, sipping on a large soda now, "and we all gotta go right now or else they're all going to die horrible slow deaths," he said as he nommed on a cheeseburger now, creating a sweet, chicken-y, cheeseburger-y mix in his heroic mouth. A true American blend. "And I gotta be the hero, and you gotta be my sidekicks!" he said, but by now he was completely unintelligible. He wiped some of the blood from off of his forehead as if it was just sweat and struggled with the task of swallowing the large amount of food in his mouth.

England was, as sure as Canada was unconscious, angry, as he peered out of the massive hole in the wall, only to see a series of similar holes behind him, showing that America had not used a single door in his journey from a room upstairs in the west wing of his mansion to the lower floor on the east wing.

"What is wrong with your bloody head!" England shouted as he flailed angrily. "What makes you think you can just go and do massive destruction on my home over some unintelligible nonsense!"

America collapsed suddenly in a dramatic show, foaming at the mouth.

England stared at him for a moment, and the anger slowly became replaced with a bit of worry. He ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"H-Hey, America, are you alright?" he went to feel his forehead for a fever, but changed his mind when he saw that his face still had much blood on it. "Er… America? America, this is not funny, wake up!" he shook him gently. "Agh! This boy is going to kill me!" he said as he grabbed his own hair.

America coughed gently. "There's people in danger, Britain," he said in his most pathetic voice. "I'm the hero, I've got to save them." He coughed once more. "But I can't do it alone… I need… I need your help…" he shut his eyes in pain and turned his head away.

"A-Alright America," England said as he briefly turned to mush at the pathetic display. "Where do we need to go?"

"To… To the bottom of the ocean…" he said softly.

"Sorry, America, could you repeat that again? I thought you said that we have to go to the bottom of the ocean," England said softly.

"That's… That's what I said."

"What."

"Yeah."

"Really."

"Yep."

"…you're certain…"

"Sure am."

"…"

"…"

"…I hate you…"

America coughed up a bit of blood.

"N-No I was just joking, I don't hate you!" he said suddenly in a bit of panic. "I just hate your BLOODY STUPID IDEAS! I AM NOT GOING ON ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR INSANE ADVENTURES!"

America leapt up.

"Aw, come on, man! There's people in danger!" he shook his head, gently picked up the unconscious young maid once more and ran up to the window. He lifted up his shirt, caught a cup of Gelato that came out and a mutant kitten with massive, adorable eyes and smiled. "Yo, Italy! If you come with me I'll give you this epic Gelato! I heard it's made with the best stuff!" Italy sat up in his seat.

"What? That sounds good~!"

"And Japan, isn't this kitty cat super-cute? She's all yours if you come with me, too!"

Japan got a nosebleed as he stared at it.

"And France, isn't this maid even cuter! I might give her to you if you follow me outside, too!"

France smiled mischievously and hon hon hon'd.

He then turned, made a motion for them to follow him with a wink, and jumped through the wall using his right shoulder and arm, holding his bribery tools in his left arm. He ran into the field in the front of England's home.

"Wait, you git! You're bleeding all over everything from your head!" England shouted as he chased after him, hopping over the pile of rubble and running into the field. "And come on! You could have used the bloody window at least, it was right there!"

France scooped up the unconscious Canada and began chasing after America, saying "I think I have finally found you a little girlfriend, Canada~! She is just your type!"

Italy ran thoughtlessly after him, cheerfully singing a song he had written on the spot about Gelato.

"Italy, don't! He's probably dragging you along with one of his stupid ideas!" Germany shouted as he ran after Italy to no avail, as Italy apparently used his speed-boost as food was involved.

Japan pursued America as well with China right behind him, but whether he followed because he wanted to keep Japan out of trouble or because he wanted the adorable kitten for himself was not clear.

Russia walked behind the frantic group with a calm smile on his face.

"I just love all of this noise~" he said happily.

Out in the open field, America smiled proudly at the group that had gathered. He tossed the Gelato to Italy, the mutant kitten (that floated over using its own powers to do so) to Japan, said something to the maid who ran back to England's home. (France tried to chase after her but England grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, choking him.)

"You're all probably wondering why I've gathered you all here," America said loudly and proudly. Two stereotypical-looking alien ships rose suddenly from the surrounding forest and approached the group.

"Uh, America, did you invite your little alien friend here as well?" England asked, looking very uncomfortable along with everyone else, but not quite as uncomfortable as Germany, who had just broken out into a cold sweat and held onto Italy stiffly, like he was a board. America smiled and nodded.

"Get ready for a wild ride, dudes!" he said excitedly as the larger of the two ships hovered over him and shone a bright white light on him, pulling him into the air towards it. It lifted up all those near him as well: England, France, Canada, and Russia, all who didn't exactly look happy about what was going on. Russia grabbed China around his waist and said, "You're coming too, China," as he got trapped in the beam as well.

"Japan, run away with mutant kitty! Save yourself!" China shouted before he began shouting a series of Chinese swear words.

A great light shone from the smaller of the two onto Italy, Germany and Japan as the three of them ran away, or really, Japan and Germany, as Germany was carrying the thrashing Italy like a football.

But they could not outrun it. The beam lifted the three of them (or four, if you count the mutant kitten) into the air and began drawing them into the ship.

The door on the larger ship opened up, and the former Allied powers were just about to enter.

"A-Alfred, I sort of hate you right now," Canada whimpered as he came to and realized what was happening, immediately figuring out that America likely had something to do with it.

"What's that, Canadia?"

"I SAID I SORT OF HATE YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU JERK!" he shouted with all of his might.

"Sorry bro, I can't hear you over how awesome this is!"

The doors of the ships shut, they pulled up suddenly and shot through the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Whew! Chapter one is now rewritten. A lot longer than I was planning since I combined it with chapters two and three sorta, haha, so now those are removed. Hahaha. xD PLEASE. REVIEW! I love love LOVE your feedback and if you give me any I will love you forever and ever and you'll get free vital regions and all that. So um. Yes. Thank you so, so much for reading! 8D And thank you very much for the input have gotten so far, I really appreciate it. 8D Now I'm going to revise the next few chapters and such. Thanks again~! 8D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Start!

Germany's Journal

Day Three, Entry 1

The days spent here are far more monotonous than anticipated. There are only two rooms in this entire ship, what they call the "waste room" and the "main room". Every day I wake up, look out the windows into the blue darkness, read a bit of the books that I have brought with me, and listen to Italy's incessant babbling.

We eat a mixture of pasta, white rice, and wurst, which I have to admit tastes much better than it sounds, but I don't know how much longer I can eat this.

At night, the three of us sleep together, our sleeping bags side by side. Every night I lay my bag a little farther away from Italy but I still wake with him wrapped around my side like a sloth on a branch. It takes me at least three minutes to get free of it.

Italy is enjoying this far too much, I am afraid. Every morning he wakes up singing. He says that this is just like an indoors underwater camping trip with Japan and I, but I am worried that, in case America's little alien friend is right, he won't take this all serious enough and he'll get himself hurt.

Japan is even more quiet than usual, drawing manga alone in silence, unless Italy is chattering away at him. He's not much for company, I am afraid.

Another thing, perhaps the worst part of this trip is our… Pilots… Two grey alien men that resemble America's friend, only a bit taller, and even creepier. They do not say a word. I never thought would long for the sound of aliens swearing in English.

I don't know how much longer I can take this.

* * *

><p>England's Diary<p>

Day Three, Entry 1

I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Every day I have to hear the constant babbling of the Frog about how bloody handsome he says he is and America talk about our mission and giving to many of his speeches, and Russia tormenting China in the corner while Canada tries to talk him out of it. And ugh, that dreadful little alien… He won't stop glaring at me. Even when I sleep he glares at me, especially considering our rather close sleeping arrangement.

I've been given the absolute pleasure of sleeping between America and the alien, so I have the bloody choice of sleeping close to America, which leaves me waking up in a puddle of drool that is not my own with America clinging to me like a cat on a scratching post, or sleep next to an alien that for certainty wants me dead, leaving America to cling to Canada so we have to wake up to the sound of his whimpering.

I only hope that we get there soon before I make France's hair fall off so I could turn it into earmuffs or something. Wouldn't that be just a delight.

"Tonny, dude, are we there yet!" America whined as he lie on the ground in fetal position. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this! I wanna go outside! I've read all of my comicbooks already!" he groaned and buried his face into his hands. "It's been a week already! I'm gonna die!"

"America, you're not going to die. We're all sick of this place and you're whining isn't helping anything," England said sternly.

"But, Britain, bro, I ran out of ketchup!" America said with tears in his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to eat fries without ketchup! There's nothing to balance it out. They're slightly less delcious! It's terrible!"

"You could always have some of my scones, you don't need ketchup on those—" England offered in an effort to console him, but America only dramatically burst into tears. "Now, America, don't do that, you're—"

"Shut up! These are heroic tears! They're understandable! A hero needs his ketchup, man! A hero just…" he sniffled, "…needs… his ketchup…" he curled into a little ball of despair, and you could practically see the cloud of gloom hovering over him. England awkwardly patted his head to try and comfort him.

"Now now, it's not so bad," England said softly. "it could be far worse. You could be out of hamburgers, too. Now wouldn't that be terrible?"

"Why must you talk of nightmares, Britain!" he cried. "Why must you talk of such nightmares…" England frowned and sighed. This was a lot easier when you were a child, England thought to himself, but thought against saying it aloud. Looking at him, though, he couldn't help but realize that he looked like such a child, but not in a way that made him angry this time. As he became absorbed in his thoughts he started stroke America's hair without realizing it.

"Hey, um, Britain," America said quietly, his face red. "Isn't that a little weird? I'm not a little kid anymore…"

"Oh, u-uh," England stammered, "W-Well you could have fooled me!" he shouted.

"Hey, are saying I'm immature!"

"Oh, no, not immature. You're perfectly mature for your age, considering you're a child."

"Hey! I am not a child! Do you need me to kick your butt again or what!"

"Oh, stop it you two!" France shouted. "Just admit that you love each other and just stop the fighting!" he bit onto a handkerchief dramatically. "If we're all going to be so close down here we should at least try to get along!"

"Me and China are getting along well, aren't we China?" Russia said as he leaned over him.

"Please don't talk so close to me," China said, looking very nervous. "I can smell vodka on your breath. It makes me feel flammable!"

"Ohhh…" Canada whimpered. "Why can't we all just get along. If everyone just followed the way of the—"

Suddenly, a red light began to flash and a siren began to go off.

"What does that mean?" England asked, looking very serious.

"Tonny, dude, status!" America said as he ran up to the control panel where Tonny and another alien worked frantically, with (disgusting) blue sweat drops leaking from their globe-like heads.

"There seems to be a monster in our immediate area," Tonny explained .

Germany's voice came over the loud speaker, as well as Italy's frantic voice sounding in the background.

"We are under attack!" he yelled. "It looks like some sort of tentacle monster!"

"Improper!" Japan yelled from the background loud enough to be heard over Italy's cries.

"Tentacle monster?" England said crossly. "What?"

"Oh man," America said quickly, "Incoming!"

"Incoming what—!"

The ship then tilted violently to the side, causing them all to lose their balance, though America held onto one of the seats with France and England clinging to his legs. Everyone else lay on one of the walls that was now a floor to them, quickly recovering their composure.

"Tonny, how do we get this thing off us!" America shouted. Tonny shouted a series of expletives. "Huh? What's that?" One long swear word. "Okay! Britain, Tonny says to use Frasn…ah….something." Tonny groaned.

"Use Franayasin!" Tonny corrected.

"How the bloody…?" How did he know about that? "Well… Alright… I suppose it couldn't hurt anything…" He climbed up France's legs (to which France hon-hon-hon'd to his hearts content) and then up America's (to which France again hon-hon-hon'd to his heart's content.) He then, standing on the sideways chair, placed his right hand firmly on the wall above him.

"Francis Alberdeen!" he shouted, and a white circle with various details on it appeared. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter is going to be heavily revised when I get the chance to do it, so sorry it's so short and such right now. xD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Battle!

**Author 's Note: I wrote this listen to Final Fantasy X songs, like "Assault". I recommend listening to those while you read, too. xD **

* * *

><p>The ship began to rattle as a light shone just outside of the ship, and a deep groan came from the monster that had hold of it.<p>

"Britain, what the heck are you doing!" Alfred shouted.

"I'm asking it nicely to let us go," he replied.

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course not, you git! I'm telling it to surrender or die!"

"You can talk to giant squids!"

"America, I'm trying to concentrate!"

England shut his eyes and focused hard to silence all of the noise that was around him, until suddenly and perfectly, everything became silent. He then focused the vision in his mind to immediately outside of the ship, where he looked at the creature that had a hold of them.

It was indeed, as Alfred had said, a giant squid, pale lavender in color with large eyes and a snapping mouth, but there was something different that he noticed, a strange pattern on its body written in lettering that he recognized from his "special" book, and the letters seemed to be pulsating.

This creature, was not just some random one, but a summon. Some living thing out there called this thing to attack them.

The shock of this broke his concentration and brought him back to where his body was and he lost his footing on the chair and fell.

For a moment, Russia held out his arms to catch him, saying softly with words dripping with a thinly-veiled intent: "I'll catch you, da…"

"Oof!" England let out a slightly pained sound as America caught him by his shirt. As England looked down at where he would have landed—either in Russia's big, crushing arms or on one of the smaller nations (likely knocking them temporarily unconscious), or on the walls of the sideways ship (which would have hurt him rather badly, much more than his shirt tightening suddenly around his middle)—and sighed. "Er… Thanks, America."

"What are heroes for!" he replied cheerfully. "But uh…" he sounded a bit nervous. "My hands slipping so all three of us are going down. Sorry guys!" At that, America's hand slipped and all three of them fell on the nations below, though Russia caught France (to which he hon hon hon'd and felt Russia's arm for muscle.)

The nations that were just used as a landing pad (though they were rather good ones) complained only slightly louder than those that had fallen, except for Canada, who stared at England's strained face very seriously.

"Britain, why do you look so troubled?" he asked him.

"Uh… England replied, and shook his head suddenly, coming out of a slight daze. He rose to his feet and tried to get everyone's attention. "You guys… I have something very serious to tell you!" he said loudly, but it didn't seem to catch anyone's notice. He then drew a long breath and shouted again, "LISTEN TO ME, YOU WANKERS! I THINK SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Uh, duh! The squid thingy out there totes is," America said in a-matter-of-fact tone, wearing an expression that said that it was the most obvious thing in the world at the moment.

"No, I mean—It's a summon. Someone, and I don't know who yet, called it to attack us, I know it."

"How do you know that?" France asked as he nonchalantly tried to get out of Russia's arms to no avail.

"Because of the markings on it, they're the same as my book," he said as he pointed to a random page. "It's the same language and everything. Perhaps Tonny was right about their being people down here, and—"

"I really hate to say this but he's right," Tonny said loudly. "It's definitely a summon. We need to defeat it before it defeats us."

A loud scream was heard over the loud speaker.

"Italy!" France said frantically.

The scream was heard again.

"Germany, Germany, are you alright! Japan, Japan he's bleeding, he's bleeding! And oh, the water, AHHH! GERMANY, GERMAAAAANYYYY!"

"We've got to help them!" America said seriously. "We have to go out of the ship and distract the monster from them or something, and then we have to take it down!"

"How can we do that?" Russia asked.

"There's three super hardcore suits in here, so three of us can go out there and kill that squid thing. I'm going obviously, 'cuz I'm a hero, but I need two others to back me up. Who volunteers?"

"I volunteer," England said with a raised hand.

"I'll go, too," Russia said. "I can't let any little future parts of Russia get hurt, da?" he said with a calm smile. "Especially my little China."

"Be careful, you guys," Canada said softly. "If Germany got hurt then that thing must be pretty strong…"

"If you die I will be sure to take good care of your land when I take it," China said.

"Hey! You be nice! This is very dangerous!" France yelled at China.

"Ready dudes? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Italy franticly wrapped the wound on Germany's leg with several white flags, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.<p>

"He was cut badly. We must get him to the other ship and use their first aid kit." Japan said seriously. He looked at the leak on the side of the ship and his face turned a slight shade of blue. "And I don't know how much longer until this fills up."

"I'm fine, calm down, Italy," Germany said in a very low, strained voice and with one eye shut very tightly. "It's nothing… Like a war... Wound…"

Italy cried and tied another white flag around his leg. "Yeah, you'll be fine, just don't move too much, okay?" he tried sounding cheerfully, but his voice was shaking. The ship shook violently once more, and another dangerously sharp piece of metal shot out into the ship from the water pressure, though Japan blocked it with his sword, so it struck no one this time.

The water was coming in a bit faster now, until there was at least two inches of it covering the entire bottom of the ship.

Meanwhile, the two alien pilots were frantically pressing many buttons, while talking in a foreign language to one would assume were other aliens. Another voice they recognized to be Tonny's was heard over the loud speaker, speaking first in a language that they could not understand, and then again in their shared language.

"Get ready to leave!" he said. "There are suits for the nations in the closet by the entrance. Put these on and exit, and enter out ship through the bottom. America, Russia and England have engaged the summon. Try to avoid it if you can, but be ready to defend yourselves should it strike you, okay?" eating sounds were heard over the speaker. "Go, now!" he added with a mouthful of food.

* * *

><p>America, Russia and England lined up, facing the side of the summoned beast.<p>

"Hey, can you guys hear me okay?" America asked over the sound system shared by the suits.

"Yes," England and Russia both replied.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I'm gonna attack this first, and I need you two to back me up," he explained seriously, holding up the hookshot that was in his hands.

England smiled a bit. How did I know he was going to say that.

"Now go!" America yelled as he swam up to it in the heavy suit, aimed, and fired the hookshot. The beast let out a pained groan as it was struck, and America was pulled closer to it by the hookshots retrieving mechanism, where he pulled back and punched the monster with everything he had, to which the monster growled furiously.

"My turn!" Russia said cheerfully as he swam up to it and, metal pipe in hand, struck it with his brute force. The pipe left a clean line in the monster's side.

"I guess that means I get a go at it," England said to himself as he raised both hands, uttered some words, a near straight line of light energy shot from his hands and pierced the squid.

"Whoa, Brit~ain!" America said happily as he swam backwards, giving himself a bit of a distance from the squid as Russia did the same. "Do you guys think this thing is evil?" he asked.

"I don't think it matters, America," England said. "It won't leave until we beat it, or it kills all of us, and we have too many responsibilities to die, right?"

"Good point!" America said as he aimed the hookshot in his left hand once more only this time, he swam and made his body parallel and held back his right fist for a punch. He fired it and pulled back his right hand. "Yeeee-haaaaawwww!" he shouted as he was pulled quickly towards it again, striking it with his fist. The monster seemed to be tired, but also very, very angry. It turned suddenly, releasing its hold on the smaller ship, and facing it's now-free three tentacles at the three fighting nations.

"Uh… This doesn't look too good…" Alfred said as he looked up, far too close to the squid to feel comfortable. "Say, this might be the time when you guys could back me—"

All three tentacles reached for them suddenly, wrapping quickly around the nations.

"Ouch… That's… A little… Tight…" Alfred strained to say. "Makes it… A little hard to… Breathe…" The three of them struggled to break free, but it seemed just too strong. Just as their minds started to go fuzzy from the lack of oxygen as the lines to their air tanks were being squeezed tightly as well, just before they blacked out, they heard a cry come from the monster and the grip on them was loosened. They looked up to see a proud Japan swimming below the monster now, katana in hand.

"I thought you three might need some help," he said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :D If you review I will happily flail at the computer. xD They're like little bits of fuel that encourage me to keep up with this :D Constructive criticism appreciated, too =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A White Flag

"Yo, Japan! Thanks, broseph! Now let's finish this sucker off!"

"No problem," he said calmly as he swam up to join the rest of them.

Meanwhile, Italy and Germany swam together around the ship, Italy holding Germany's hand since at the moment he could move much quicker as Germany couldn't swim well at all with his current injury, heading towards the larger ship which was a short distance away

England found himself…feeling a bit sick as he tried to bring up enough energy within himself for another attack. It was taking a while and his body began to tremble, his face flushed red. He figured that the recent attack rendered him a bit unfocused, and focus is what he needed. But it was just a bit harder to find now. He tried thinking about the right words to use to use his powers and from which part of his body he had to draw the power from, but his mind was in too much of a fog so he floated a bit back and tried to calm himself, but his racing heart seemed to disagree. Japan had even better timing, then.

"I just got an idea," Russia said happily. "Japan, can you be very very still for a moment, like a stick?"

"Okay," Japan softly agreed, "but what are you trying to do?"

"I just saw a new weapon is all," Russia said happily as he swam over to Japan.

"Wait, what!"

"Just hold up your sword like you did earlier," he explained. "and don't move it or you'll get hurt, and I wouldn't want that~" Japan obeyed and Russia grabbed his ankles and rushed very quickly, as if jets were installed in his feet, towards the squid, swinging Japan blindingly fast, cutting the beast.

"W-Why didn't you just take his sword!" England asked, coming a bit more to his senses thanks to this bit of insanity.

"Because I thought this would be more enjoyable," Russia explained happily as he pulled the sword (and Japan) out of the beast's body.

The beast then charged mouth-first for England.

"Britain, watch out!" America shouted.

As it made contact with him, England changed his footing so that he stood on the monster as it swam, staring down at it like it was nothing but a weak little fly, wearing a confident smile.

"I'm watching it," he said, sweating but confident. "Hey, remember what one ingredient in my best dish is?" he shouted as he held up his right hand and said: "Fish! Fry!"

A fireball, burning fiercely as it was immune to the water around it, formed just in front of his hand, and a twisting stream of it struck the monster on its forehead. Some damage was done to it, but it also made it very, very angry. It shook its head and England slipped into its mouth, where he was bitten on his right calf. He let out a cry of pain.

"Okay that's it, this thing has got to go! This is taking too long, we gotta finish it off before anyone else gets nommed on!" America announced.

"Right," Japan agreed with a nod.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything or disrupt your little realization here," England said calmly, "BUT IT'S STILL BITING MY LEG, YOU TOSSERS!"

"Ready, my little sword friend?" Russia asked Japan sweetly.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to do that agai—" Japan began, but it was too late. Russia had already begun advancing toward the squid, with Japan in hand. Japan decided to make the best out of the situation and lifted his sword for another attack. This time, however, as Russia swung, the monster pulled back suddenly, causing Japan to get a face full of squid. He shuddered, blushed, and shook his head out of a daze.

"I think you should probably let me go now," Japan said calmly.

"Hm… Ahhh… No~" Russia said with a laugh.

"STILL. ON. MY BLOODY. LEG!" England shouted again.

"I'm coming, bro!" America said as he fired his hookshot once more into the squid's back. Once he had ridden its retrieving mechanism again, he climbed its back towards its mouth, and the squid started to swim quickly in circles, making America climb just a bit more slowly. He dug his hands into the strange letters that England had mentioned earlier, which helped him to gain more speed.

Once he reached the mouth, America placed both feet firmly onto its back, bent over, grabbed onto a tooth, and pulled upward, very hard. Its mouth opened and England pulled himself out and swam away to his left, getting hit by the monster as it passed him causing him to spin but no more damage to him was done.

Having lost its apparent food, the beast seemed to become angrier still as it charged and slammed into the large ship, and again into the smaller one that was already sinking. America was still holding on, laughing obnoxiously.

"Hahaha! Dude, this is fun!" he said happily as he adjusted himself so that he was now sitting on it, riding it like some kind of wild under-sea mechanical bull.

"America, shouldn't you try to stop it before someone else gets hurt?" England asked in a strained voice.

"Hahaha yeah, okay, okay," he said, taking a few breaths and sounding just like someone recovering from a severe laugh attack, complete with a burning side and teary eyes. He aimed his hookshot straight down, where it would obviously be killed, but before he realized what was happening he found himself floating away, having been knocked off.

"Oh, crap!" he said as he saw that the squid was moving much too quickly for them to catch it.

Right for Italy and Germany, who were still some distance away from safety.

Italy's eyes opened wide as it approached, and he frantically faced the badly injured Germany and then the entrance to the large ship, making a snap judgment of the distance before facing the monster again.

And for a brief moment, as he looked at the approaching monster, Italy's eyes burned with murder and his voice, full of power, blended in with the final cry of the monster.

"LO NON TI CONSENTE DI FARGLI DEL MALE!"

The squid, now dead, slowly descended towards the bottom of the ocean, with a white flag plunged deep into its back.

Oh the irony.

America, England, Japan and Russia stared in disbelief.

"Dude…" America said softly. "That… That was AWESOME! He just like TOTALLY SNAPPED! Did you guys see that? Huh? Huh?" he asked as he excitedly looked at those with him.

"Uh… Yes…" England said, looking down at his injured leg and feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment. He made a mental note to practice his powers a bit more often so he would never have to feel this way again.

* * *

><p>Back on the main ship, Germany's wounds were being treated by the two alien pilots that were on his ship as Germany trembled, blue in the face, not from his injuries but from the two alien men that were now very close to him, using various alien medicines on him. He wanted to say, Get these things away from me, I'll use a normal first aid kit made by humans, get these freaks away from me but, because of a mixture of exhaustion, blood loss, and fear, he just couldn't, so he just mentally escaped and went into a happy place, a warm place full of wurst, dogs, quiet Italy's, emotionally communicative Japans, and books. Piles of books. And it was a very clean place, too, a wonderful place where not even a single germ or speck of dust laid. Germany smiled warmly.<p>

England, ignored by the alien men on board was tended to by France and, though he claimed that he would rather have alien men tend to him than the "bloody frog-eater", even he knew that he didn't mean it. He knew for certainty that they would likely put poison on his bandages or some other very-low, alien-like blow that they could think of, one that Alfred wouldn't notice. Ah, that's right, he thought to himself, remembering what America had helped him with.

"Uh… Thank you, America…" he said quietly. America, who sat nearby eating a popsicle that seemed to have conjured from nothing reading a comic book that he found in his emergency supplies while he was looking for the first aid kit, turned to face him and said, with a mouthful of melty popsicle,

"Huh? What'd ya say?"

England's face flushed red. He didn't want to have to repeat it again but did anyway.

"For helping me… Get away from that thing… Thanks…"

"Ah, no problem! What are heroes for?" America said happily as he took a bite of his bright blue popsicle. France smiled.

"Ah, it is so nice to see you two getting along~!" France said happily as he wrapped England's leg with bandages after cleaning it, but a mischievous look appeared on his face as he lunged forward, placed a hand behind each of their heads, pushed them towards one another hard and yelled: "NOW KISS!"

As they were being brought closer, they looked at each other in red-faced horror.

"H-How is a weakling like you doing this!" England said as he struggled against France's strength for the first time in many, many years.

"I'm stronger than you all when it comes to LOVE!" France said fiercely as he pushed harder. As they were brought closer and closer, they turned their heads to face France, so that their faces were being squished together cheek-to-cheek. Once they snapped out of their shock, they hit France in the back of his head in near perfect unison.

"…that fish-frying line you said earlier was super cheesy by the way, bra…" America said quietly as he turned himself away from England like a pouting child.

"Really? Then how about this line. FRENCH FRY!" he shouted as a small stream of fire came from his left pointed finger and, like a French-seeking missile, bent and chased after France, who ran in a circle shrieking French words (likely about his hair being burned).

"Hey! I'm only trying to help you!" France protested. England laughed.

"How was that?" England asked.

"…still cheesy…" America said, still pouting. He suddenly bursted into obnoxious laughter. "Funny though, hahahahaha!"

England smiled as he fell back onto his pillow, and a wave of tiredness overcame him, and he drifted off into sleep, the last thing he heard was America saying:

"Hey, Britain, you okay?"

* * *

><p>I can smell the rain again. But also the smell… The smell of blood. It's repugnant and it makes it hard to think straight. My vision is blurred but I wipe my eyes and I can see clearly now.<p>

America is telling me, once again, he's not a child, he's not my little brother. He's telling me again but… His voice is weak. He's bent over, in pain? Both of his eyes are bandaged in white cloth stained blood red. Forget yelling back. I walk forward, legs shaking from a rush of adrenaline, to get a closer look at him.

"America, what happened?" I ask him. His blue coat falls to the ground, and I hear a shrill, pained scream come from it. America's voice.

His forearms, I can see, have many scars on them, with many bleeding cuts as well. His whole body is trembling, but it doesn't seem to be from the cold.

He keeps talking as he always does, repeating the same things as if I'm still standing far away. But I don't want this to happen anymore so I reach out and touch his shoulder.

"America… I don't want to fight anymore," I say. "Can we just… Go home…"

He charges right through me and falls over, landing in the mud on his hands and knees. He cries out in pain and I turn to him and touch his back. I hate it, but my eyes fill up with tears.

"America, we can stop this!" I cry desperately. "Just stop this and we can go home like none of this ever happened!"

"Britain!" America cried out, hitting the mud on the ground. "Britain, I hate you so much. Why did you have to kill me!"

England awoke from his dream with tears streaming freely from his eyes, breathing fast and hard. All he could think was America hates me, he hates me, does he hate me? Does he really?

The room was too dark for him to see anything, but he could tell from the quiet, gentle breathing that everyone had fallen asleep. The only lights in the room were the dim ones from the controls at the front of the ship.

He felt a weight on his stomach that made it slightly harder to breathe. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness, but he still couldn't quite make out what it was. He reached out and touched it, feeling it.

He smiled and laid his head back down on his pillow. He knew that head of hair anywhere.

"Bwitain, don't do that," America muttered in his sleep. "I'm not a… doggy…" Britain fought back his laughter and didn't even mind the puddle of drool that was forming on his nice, clean shirt. Not as much as usual, anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you very much for reading! Please review! It's supah encouraging and it makes me SO FLIPPING HAPPY! Constructive criticism appreaciated :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos and Arrival!

England was the first one to wake up that morning (though as they were now deep enough in the sea it never looked like morning, really) as he was shivering from the cold. His chest and stomach especially. He was wet, but why? He sat up quickly once he realized why, folding like a lawn chair over America's head, who woke up screaming.

"Agh, dude! I was having an awesome dream, why'd you have you wake me up!" America shrieked, his words muffled by England's stomach. "And what are you doing, anyway?" he said after he wiggled out from it.

"AGH! That's disgusting!" England yelled as he looked down at his drool-drenched shirt. "Your toxic drool is all over me, you wanker!" Canada, who was beside England, woke up in a start and hugged Kumajiro as a reflex reaction for comfort.

"Ahhhh why do I have to wake up to yelling…" he whined softly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Ey! You're disrupting my beauty sleep, be quiet!" France yelled from a short distance away, still wearing his eye mask.

"I sort of like waking up to all of this noise," Russia said happily. China, who was (semi-reluctantly) beside him in his own sleeping bag, gave him a confused look.

''Really?" China asked. "It makes me feel like stabbing something," he said groggily and annoyed.

"Hmmm… No~ It makes me want to crush things coldly with my sheer force of will," he said with a smile. China shuddered and inched away very carefully, covering a distance of about four centimeters, so perhaps it should be called centimetering away. So. China centimetered away from Russia.

Italy still slept happily away, clinging onto Germany's middle, legs wrapped around and all, like a sloth on a branch, as if letting go would mean his demise. Germany, who awoke at England's first shout, groaned a bit from the discomfort and wondered silently how Italy managed to wrap a leg underneath his back while they were both sleeping.

Japan simply covered himself with his blanket and silently wished for the noise to stop as he slept as closely against the wall as possible. "…I miss my home…" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Once everyone realized that going back to sleep wasn't much of an option, they noisily put their bed things away as neatly as the motley crew could in that relatively small space. (Which created a large pile of blankets that America threw himself on and rolled around, only to be pulled out by Germany who 'didn't want stupid all over his bedthings'. He jumped in again, however, after Italy dove in headfirst and burrowed in like a ground squirrel, where he began to snooze happily. America sat happily on top of it all and proclaimed "Hahaha! As usual, the hero prevails over evil!" England promptly facepalmed.)<p>

And then, they waited, resuming their usual activities to pass the time. Germany read a novel that he had already read four times since he had gotten in a year ago, England embroidered a picture of a dragon, Japan drew manga, France tried to teach Canada how to pick up women while Canada laughed nervously, Russia stalked China as he wrote a book, and Italy snoozed happily underneath the pile of blankets in his cozy little cave of sorts.

"I'm gonna die you guys!" America whined as he rolled off of the pile of blankets. "Britain, bro, I'm bored, what should I do?"

"Go play hero or something," England replied without taking his eyes off of his embroidery project.

"Hmmmmm okay!" Alfred agreed as he walked away. He returned about eight seconds on the dot later carrying China in one arm and Canada in the other, standing bright-eyed with a lollipop in his mouth.

England looked up at him with white eyes.

"America, what are you doing? Put them down…"

"I rescued them! Canada was being taught how to pick up chicks with is pointless anyway and China was being stalked by Russia. Though you know now that I think about it maybe I should have just rescued France, since he was wasting his time and everything and—GACK!"

He was interrupted by the cold metal pipe that was oh-so-rudely being pushed against his neck, cutting off his source of air.

"Excuse me, Mr. America, but would you mind putting China down now? I don't think he likes being carried like that," he said with a smile, though England could see a clear dark aura around him, in addition to the apparent evil that was dripping onto the floor from his words. The evil formed a dark puddle on the ground and got England's shoe dirty. England did not approve of this.

"Russia, he let China go nearly thirty seconds ago, you can stop choking him now." England said as he tried to ignore that the evil, now a living thing apparently, began to crawl up his leg. "Um, Russia, I think he's blacking out now." America began to foam at the mouth and kicking his legs wildly. Russia closed his eyes and put on his sweetest smile.

"I just love it when they struggle like this~" he said. England looked a little sick as he held up his hands, feeling a bit helpless. (Though not quite as helpless-looking as America at the moment, who was now showing his flag's colors on his face.)

"Oh, great, do I need to pry him out of your arms!" England said as he began to pull on America's legs. Canada shakily grabbed onto Russia's coat.

"Hey, stop that! You're gonna kill him! He's weak without his ketchup!" Canada protested.

Suddenly, Canada found himself flying into the air, and England found himself under the weight of Russia as he faceplanted into the ground. It took him a moment to absorb what had just happened.

America, breathing hard, resting on his knees, laughed.

"Hey, thanks, Russia! I'm not bored anymore! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I really had you guys going there for a minute, didn't I? Hahahahaha!"

Canada, who hit the wall head-first, whined, and France ran over in a panic.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, CANADA! What has that rotten American done to my precious little Canada!" he said as he inspected Canada like a panicked mother.

"Oh, I'm alright," Canada said with a weak smile, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain on the back of his head that may have been bleeding. Wait, no, there it was, that wet feeling. He was most definitely bleeding. France saw it, and screamed, teleporting away and returning with a pile of bandages. He then immediately started playing nurse on Canada.

"Um, is dressing up like that really necessary…?" Canada asked, looking at France's pastel blue classic women's costume.

"Shh, don't speak! Your concussion is talking!" France said as he applied the iodine to the back of Canada's head.

"Oh, alright," Canada said as Kumajiro walked up at stared at him very thoughtfully.

"Who are you?"

''A concussion apparently," he replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, England was still underneath Russia, struggling to get his breath. Eventually, using a small wave of his energy, he was able to slip out from underneath him.

"Did you just FRONTFLIP RUSSIA!" England asked in disbelief.

"Yep! I sure did!" America said proudly as he stood up, having fully recovered.

"You IDIOT! Did you even think about what he might do to you for that!"

Russia rose suddenly and stood menacingly behind England.

"I'm only going to use him as my new favorite weapon, da," Russia said in a frighteningly deep voice that seemed to have come from nowhere.

England turned around sharply in surprise, while America just opened his eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"I just said that I will use you as my new favorite weapon," he said again but in his usual, more calm-sounding voice. "Don't worry, it will be fun for me," he said with a laugh.

"Um, good luck with that!" America said happily.

England promptly facepalmed.

"I don't know how much longer I can take all of this," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Tonny started to excitedly shout a series of curse words.

"What! You really mean it!" America asked excitedly as he ran over to the control panel. Tonny nodded and pointed at a small panel on the controls. "YOU GUYS, WE'RE FINALLY HERE! We've actually made it! Isn't that totes ballin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh... change of pace? xD Please, please review! It's very, very encouraging when you do. 8D Thank you very much for reading! 8D**_


End file.
